<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burnt Marshmallows by jaydronicuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537947">Burnt Marshmallows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydronicuh/pseuds/jaydronicuh'>jaydronicuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heathers One Shots (coratheduck) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers (TV), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bombing, Explosions, F/M, High School, Mild Gore, Murder, Prom, School Dances, School Shootings, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydronicuh/pseuds/jaydronicuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom night at Westerburg High. And luckily for Jason Dean and Veronica Sawyer, the cafeteria is perfectly filled with students. Boom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason "J. D." Dean &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heathers One Shots (coratheduck) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burnt Marshmallows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*inspired by all three versions of Heathers. (1988 film, 2014 musical, and 2018 show.)</p><p>⚠ TW: School bombing, violence, death of teenagers, murder, mentioned gore, and smoking. You have been warned!! ⚠</p><p>Aside from those trigger warnings... Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a small matter of time, until Westerburg High will be nonexistent. A dream come true, for the two most hated students at Westerburg. This was their revenge.</p><p>They already killed off Heather Chandler, Kurt Kelly, and Ram Sweeney. But they felt like they needed to get rid of more. At first, they were going to continue with one-by-one murders, but after a failed attempt at Heather Duke, they decided that they wanted everyone to die. One quick, painful death. It's the perfect way to end the lives of people who treated them like shit.</p><p>--</p><p>Veronica found her way through the crowd of students, towards the direction of the boiler room. The closer she got to the cafeteria entrance, the less crowded it got. Thankfully, the entrance to the boiler room was right there, around the corner. That's where she found JD, leaning up against the wall, beside the door.</p><p>"There's my princess." He muttered to her, smirking a bit. "Hey." She smiled softly at him. He bit his lip in return, as he looked down at the shorter girl who had just approached him.</p><p>"Are we ready?" He raised an eyebrow, and she nodded. There was fear in her face, but she tried hiding it. She wanted to appear strong. She wanted to feel tough. Scary, even.</p><p>"Yeah. Let's go." She nodded yet again, and he took her hand, and dragged her out of the building. He took her outside, and they stopped when they reached the center of the front campus. JD glanced down at his timer, and saw there was just a three minutes left until the entirety of Westerburg High would be gone.</p><p>Veronica tightened her grip on her boyfriend's hand, looking up at the taller boy. "I know the perfect place to go." JD told her, and she raised an eyebrow. He looked up at a hill, which they both eventually made their way towards. Once they got there, Veronica's eyes widened, when she saw a picnic blanket layed out with slushies in a cooler beside it.</p><p>"You did this, JD?" Veronica turned to look at him, and he nodded with a smile on his face. "Mhm. Gotta have something to munch on while watching the school burn." He smirked, leading her towards the blanket. "Of course." Veronica giggled, biting her lip a bit.</p><p>JD checked his timer again, and a minute and thirty seconds was left. So, they sat there, cuddling each other as they slurped on their slushies.</p><p>That's when his timer started beeping.</p><p>Five.</p><p>Four.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BOOM</strong> </em>
</p><p>The explosion was so loud, and so close, that both JD and Veronica were startled by it. Veronica leaped into his arms, and he held onto her tighter than he's ever held her before. Both of their hearts were racing, and Veronica could swear she felt a few tears in her eyes. She kinda regretted it, killing all of her friends, ex-friends, and enemies. But that shouldn't matter. All of them were terrible. All of them hated either her or JD, or even both of them. This was just how it had to be. This was the students' fate.</p><p>JD was trying to figure out what he was feeling about this. Sure, it was <em>his</em> idea in the first place, and he was so excited to do it, but a part of him felt like what he did was wrong. People Veronica loved were in there, and he killed them all. No. <em>They</em> killed them all. Veronica agreed to bomb the school, and she surely seemed confident in her answer when he told her about the plan. It wasn't all him. He had to remember that. Besides... It was all for the better. This was the start of a better society.</p><p>"Are you okay?" JD looked down at his crying girlfriend, who he was still holding onto tightly. "Uh... Yeah. I am." She paused a bit, to wipe away her tears. <em>Be strong, Veronica. You're tougher than you think. </em>She thought to herself, trying to calm herself down. It took a moment for her to stop crying, and for them both to turn their attention to the school, firefighters, and policemen.</p><p>It seemed as if they were trying to figure out who did this. The couple was sure enough they had parked JD's car far enough for it to not be suspicious, but Veronica was still scared that they would be found at the top of the hill, though.</p><p>"Are they going to find us here, JD?" Veronica looked up at her boyfriend, obviously scared. "No they won't, Veronica. No one ever goes up here anyway." He reassured her, and she just snuggled up closer to him. They both imagined the students' bodies burning away, their flesh burning, and everything being gruesome. And honestly, it was kind of a pleasant sight that they were picturing in their heads. Horrifying, but pleasant.</p><p>Now, they were both happy. Happy that all of the horrible people of Westerburg High were gone, and happy that they could now both escape from Sherwood, Ohio.</p><p>Maybe they can try this again, but with another school...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayoooo~! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot!! Still sorry about discontinuing 'Quite Actually An Alternate Universe', but I hope this one shot series will make up for it! (not that any of y'all actually care about my writing, but still. Someone might-)</p><p>I'm actually... really proud of this!! This was a fun one to write, as it's wayy out of my comfort zone.... But let me know what you think!! :D</p><p>Make sure to leave comments and kudos (and maybe bookmark this?), cause those always motivate me!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>